The march begins/Meeting Barbatus/Mandible's speech
This is how the march begins, meeting Barbatus, and Mandible's speech goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. then see Z and Twilight's team marching with the ant soldiers, Alter's Battle Terminator Droids, the Battle Terminator Droids, the Battle Droids, the Cogs, the Quantrons, the Putties, the Chromites. and the Piranahtrons Z: Princess, fancy meeting you here. his throat What do you say we.... Lose this crowd? Twilight: Hey, Z, how do you wear the soldier hat? Z: Oh, me? You know, I-I wear many hats. I guess you can call me a ''Renascence ''ant. Carlos: sarcastically Ha, ha. Very funny. Ant commander: Eyes right! they see the Queen Ant, Bala, Mandible and our villains Knock Out: Here we go again. Cozy Glow: It's just so beautiful, Daddy, just beautiful. Dark Specter: Yes, my sweet daughter. Princess Bala: Hm. General Mandible: The precision. The order. Princess Bala: Ugh. Z: Princess Bala! Princess Bala! Hey! Hey, it's us! Remember Z and Team Zordon from the bar? Villamax: It's like we're in the middle of a rock opera. Z: Princess Bala! Princess Bala! Princess-- The Queen Ant: Bala, you must encourage the troops. Wave. waves Kegler: Oh, I don't like this. Nuh-uh. No way. Starlight: Just remember, we belong in this army. Don't look nervous. Ant commander: Company, halt! they halt as the Queen Ant, Bala, Mandible and our villains leave Mac Grimborn: Okay, something's not right here. Hm. But what? Ant commander: Quiet there! Get back in rank! Mac Grimborn: Why, I oughta--and Z are grabbed by a soldier named Barbatus Barbatus: You new, guys? Thomas: Well, yes. But we'll be out soon. We have a trial membership. Barbatus: Trial membership? chuckles That's a good one. chuckles Name's Barbatus. Z: Z. Pharynx: We're Team Zordon. Ant commander: Right face! turn right, except the others Barbatus: Psst! his head as they turn right and our villains arrive Mac Grimborn: Hm. This is getting interesting. Elgar: Here we go. General Mandible: his whip Sacrifice. To some, it is just a word. To others, it is a code. Ransik: Oh. Mac Grimborn: I'm really good at word games. Katie: Me, too. General Mandible: A soldier knows that an innocent beings don't matter. What matters is a colony. He is willing to live for the colony, to fight for the colony, to die for the colony. Trakeena: Is he speaking English? Olympius: He means to live for the universe, to fight for the universe, to perish for the universe. Loki (PR LR): I never liked Olympius. Barbatus: chuckles I hear you. General Mandible: And as for the other details, that will be explained.... To Supreme Commander Alter, second-in-command of Darkseid, Earth-2's rightful new ruler. Alter: At 0800 hours, we've just received word that the termite enemy has mobilized. We have no choice, but to launch a massive counterattack. You are Lord Darkseid's finest. His Lordship knows you will all do your duty. He has ordered me.... To send you into battle. Z: Into--? I'm sor-- I'm sorry. Into battle? Joel: He's kidding, right? Alter: Some of you may not return. Actually, some of you may perish.... Everyone: What?! Alter: But it is a sacrifice Master Darkseid is willing to make. General Mandible: Dismissed. leaves with our villains Ant commander: Left face! turn left, except the others Ant commander: Forward march! they get back in rank and march forward Diabolico: I'm afraid that there has been a terrible mistake. Gluto: The truth is, we just came here for the speech. Pharynx: Barbatus, you have to watch out for us, no matter what happens out there. Barbatus: Don't worry, guys, I'll watch out for you. Thorax: sarcastically Great idea, Pharynx. Trixie: Oh, boy. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626